Indominus is Top Dog No More
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: The Indominus is wreaking havoc when something unexpected literally falls out of the sky altering the course the world follows. Hilarity ensues. One Shot, Omake chapters take up the rest. Sequel up.
1. Insanity ensues

Indominus is Top Dog No More

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ _'_

"See. Four dinosaurs." Zach told Gray pointing to the group of Ankylosaurus.

"There's five." Gray replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Zach reprimanded his brother. "See one, two, three, four."

"Five." Gray said shakily pointing at the reflection of the dinosaur behind them.

They were knocked out of the way when the carnivore charged the Ankylosaurus.

Zach tried to move the gyrosphere out of the danger zone when the tail of the Ankylosaurus knocked them out of the way of the fight between it and the unknown carnivore. The two brothers sat upside down as they watch the carnivore fighting the Ankylosaurus. Just as the Ankylosaurus was flipped over and the carnivore went for the kill, a green disk lit up right overhead and deposited a few bizarrely dressed people on its head leaving what looked like a skeleton on top of the pile.

"Get off me you over-weight pack o' morons." A girl groaned from beneath the pile.

"Hey it's not my fault you ended up on the bottom." One of the guys said as he got off.

"Who's weapon did I land on." Another guy got off the pile groaning.

"That would be mine." The last guy said as he got off the girl.

Getting up the girl faced the group. "Finally. So... What are you doing here?" She asked drawing the group's attention to the four small odd looking creatures that were gathered around in a small huddle.

"Me? What are you doing here?" The brown tabby-cat wearing a red coat, a wide brimmed red hat with a rapier asked.

"Uh, guys not that I'm any less confused as to why my Prowler form is here but I think we've got bigger problems." The third guy with a blade as tall as he was, pointed behind her.

The entire group turned to look at what the great sword wielder was pointing at.

The carnivore stared at the group growling ominously as it tried to determine how best to prove her dominance over them.

"When did that get here?!" The girl asked pointing at the beast.

Gray turned towards Zach. "What is going on here?" He asked his upside down brother. Coming to a decision the carnivore roared and charged.

"Let's get it!" The first guy who had a long thin sword said as he drew his blade and proceeded to attack.

"That's as good a plan as any." The girl said as she drew her twin blades charging as well.

The second guy with a folded weapon on his back looked at the great sword wielder, shrugged, then drew his weapon, unfolding it into a large ax, as he and the great sword wielder joined the other to in attacking the beast.

The Carnivore tried to swipe the pair in front of her with her claws and hit the others with her tail.

The great sword wielder stopped and held the sword in front of him blocking the tail, while the girl rolled avoiding the claws, the long sword wielder leapt off the girl into the air bringing the sword down on the beast cutting into its side.

The girl came out of the roll slashing at the beast's leg.

The carnivore roared in pain from the attacks before attempting to run from the clearing.

"It's trying to get away!" The switch ax wielder said as he started to chase after it.

"We can chase after it later, there are more immediate problems at hand." The girl said as she sheathed her blades.

"Oh fine." the switch ax wielder said staring after where the beast had fled into the trees.

Zach was distracted partway through the confrontation by his ringing phone which he was currently reaching for.

"Uh Zach." Gray said worriedly.

"Got it." Zach declared after he grabbed his phone and picked up the call.

"Are you boys alright?!" Claire yelled frantically into the phone.

"Yeah we're fine." Zach said as he looked up at the oddly dressed people looking at them. "It just got really weird." He said as he listened to the upturned Ankylosaurus's plaintive cries.

"Oh you poor thing." the girl said as she walked towards the Ankylosaurus's head, "Are you stuck, do you need help, here let me help." The girl continued to its side, grabbed the spikes on its side and flipped it over.

The Ankylosaurus's eyes started to sparkle as it started wag its tail in anticipation.

The girl grabbed its head and rubbed it. "Oh you poor thing, you were scared weren't you."

The Ankylosaurus sidled up to her rubbing its head against her.

"So we gonna eat it or what?" The long sword wielder asked looking at the Ankylosaurus hungrily.

"Are you crazy?!" the girl asked hugging the head of the Ankylosaurus close, "He just escaped being killed by that over-grown mutated jaggi and you want to eat him. How could you?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, forget I said anything." the long sword wielder said waving his hands in front of himself defensively.

"Hey me, there's some people trapped in a ball here." the cat in red said.

"All right, you just call me by our hunter name and I'll call you by our prowler name alright? Good now what did you find." the girl said coming over to the prowler.

"Yeah Aunt Claire I'm going to have to talk to you later." Zach said as he hung up as he watch Gray undo his harness before he followed suit landing in a heap.

"Hey, Oton get that big ax over here and break this." the girl shouted at the switch ax wielder, turning to the boys she said. "Ya'll'd better stay down."

Nodding their heads they didn't move from their current position.

The switch ax wielder drew his blade, cocked it behind and swung, as he swung the ax the blade on the back flipped over setting itself on top of the ax blade, the blade struck the side of the ball and cut clean through the glass, just as the blade almost finished passing through he twisted the ax flipping the top half off sending it flying.

Gray jumped up excitedly with an unrecognized look on his face. "That. Was. Awesome. Who are you people?"

"I am the leader of this motley crew, Luna." The cat-eared girl said pointing to herself. She was wearing a black scarf, a black leather chest covering with her midriff bare, fish netting stretched between the black shorts and her knee high boots. She had armored gauntlets with sleeves going up to the shoulders.

"I am the master swordsman, Grimlock." The first man with the silver long sword said. He had light blue armor with a sleeveless red trench-coat over it, the helmet completely covered the head with two horns curving up on-top of the head.

"I am the crazy berserker, Oton." The second man with the mechanical switch ax said. His armor consisted of a blue chestplate with spiked shoulder guards, his waist was wrapped with a blue skin, the boots and gauntlets were made of red-blue scales.

"And I am the assassin supreme, Roy." The third man with the Skelatal great sword said. He had red armor that resembled a samurai's. His helmet looked like an ogre's head.

"Now that's weird all your names sound somewhat cool and then you have his." Zach said. "And what's up with those cats especially the walking skeleton."

"Oh, they're us." Grimlock said.

Luna looked at the skeleton cat. "How does that armor work anyways? I mean with it off you look like a normal cat."

"I don't know. I still feel? I'm not sure." The skeleton cat said shrugging.

"Ah well, to avoid confusion we'll call them by their prowler names." Luna said pointing at the cats. "So sound off."

"I'm Snuggles, was Luna, which makes me team leader of the Meownster Hunters." The cat in the red outfit said.

"I'm Stewart, exGrimlock, the undead cat." The skeleton cat said.

"I'm Crystal, I used to be Oton, I'm the gangsta cat." Said the cat dressed in a japanese male cheerleaders outfit.

"I'm the super hero cat, Sonata, I had been Roy." The cat dressed like a superhero said striking a pose.

"Freaky." Zach said wincing.

"What were you saying about dinner earlier?" Gray asked recalling an offhand comment from earlier.

"Well, we have some Guild issued rations but nothing tastes better than a well done steak." Grimlock said. "Just thinking about it gets my mouth watering." Wiping drool from his mouth he looked hungrily at the Ankylosaurus.

"You're not getting him and that's final." Luna said moving in front of the Ankylosaurus.

"Fine, I'll go find something else." Grimlock said turning toward the forest.

"I'll go with you." Oton said following after him.

"Don't stray off too far." Luna said.

OOooOO

"Well that was weird." Claire said looking at her phone.

"Yeah well we'll be seeing them shortly." Owen said as he watched the road he was traveling down while pushing the Mercedes SUV to its limits going down the winding road.

Claire called the main control room again. "Lowery what's going on?"

"I'm not sure." The bespectacled operator answered looking at the readouts. "The Indominus has gone quiet because we aren't getting any information from dinosaur implants except the implant in one of the Ankylosaurs is giving weird feedback."

"Weird huh?" Owen asked after Claire hung up. "Well then we're heading to where that Ankylosaur is because that sounds like where your nephews are."

"Ok." Claire answered nodding slowly.

OOooOO

"What is that?" Zach asked the hunter that had left when he came back with what looked like a giant drumstick.

"This is lunch." Grimlock said.

"Get a fire going." Oton said as he emerged with another two legs.

"That's not what I meant." Zach said exasperated.

"We operate on the lines of don't ask, don't tell." Roy said as he built a fire.

"Besides, who cares what it was as long as it tastes good." Luna said as she set up a spit to cook the meat. "Course, shouldn't it have taken ya'll a little longer to kill something."

"We found a field with a whole bunch of dead an' dyin' Larinoth-like creatures, looks like something just went on a killing spree." Oton said, spearing the legs he had.

"Hmm, is that so." Luna said as she grabbed them from him and started cooking them.

"That dinosaur that ya'll fought earlier might be the culprit." Gray said offhandedly said as he watched the cooking preparations.

"So. If we don't get a notification I say we free hunt that mutant Jaggi." Luna said as she turned the spit. "After all we can't allow a creature that tried to kill Rocky to live."

"Rocky?" Stewart asked.

"Yeah, he's that weird creature we saved." Luna said pointing to the Ankylosaur lying at the edge of the clearing.

"That is an Ankylosaur an armored dinosaur." Gray said matter of factly he was going to continue but he was interrupted.

"So that's what his species is called." Luna said looking curiously at the Ankylosaur.

Roy looked at the cats who were staring away from the clearing

Sonata looked back, "There's an odd rumbling sound coming from that direction."

After hearing that all the monster hunters that weren't cooking joined the cats.

"I think it's getting louder." Crystal said as he drew his sword.

"I definitely hear it." Oton said drawing his own weapon.

Seeing Oton draw his blade everyone else excluding Luna who was still cooking drew their own blades.

OOooOO

"We're going to be there momentarily." Owen said looking at the screen on the dash of the SUV.

"Right." Claire said anxiously as she kept her eyes glued to the windshield.

OOooOO

"That's a weird monster." Oton said as the car burst into the clearing.

"There's people trapped inside." Grimlock said drawing his long sword.

"Then we'll have to cut them out." Roy said cocking his own blade.

"BRIMSTONE SLAAAASH!"

"SAKURA SLAAAASH!"

The two attacks rang out. Roy's blade split the motor down the middle while Grimlock's cut the cab apart. Launching Claire and Owen into the air. Oton leapt into the air, caught the both of them and landed, barely bending his knees.

Then the smell from the steam and smoke hit them.

"I got Stinky-Stink in me eyes!" Roy yelled falling back from the destroyed vehicle writhing on the ground.

"Shut up, ya big baby." Luna called from her place by the fire.

Trying to fan the vapor away Grimlock called back. "It's worse than a Congalala's fart."

"What the hell was that? You destroyed my car." Claire yelled in horror as she stood shakily after being set down.

"We rescued you from that foul monster. You should be more grateful." Oton said crossing his arms.

"That was an $150,000 Automobile, a mode of transportation!" Claire yelled as tears started falling and she collapsed.

Oton turned to Gray, their reliable source of information. "The term for currency she used is unfamiliar to us, is that a lot of money?"

"For a normal worker that's three years salary." Gray answered after some contemplation.

"What's a salary?" Oton asked looking confused.

"It is what a normal working man makes in a year." Gray answered shrugging.

"You mean like a shopkeeper?" Oton said with a look of realization.

"Yeah we'll go with that." Gray said shrugging while Zach stood there trying to process what was happening in front of him.

"Hey Luna, how much does a shopkeeper make?" turning to Luna Oton asked.

"I don't know but it's not that much." Luna said not looking up from the steaks.

Oton turned to Claire, knelt on his knees and set his head on the ground in a full geiza. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me for the great misunderstanding I made."

Claire just stood there dumbfounded at what had happened in the span of less than a minute.

"Wow this is weird." Owen said after taking in what was going on. "These people just appear out of thin air?"

"Uh yeah." Zach with a lost expression on his face.

"Hey. The steaks are done." Luna said taking them off the fire.

Oton jumped up and joined the others rushing towards the fire. "FOOD!"

Taking one of the knives off her belt, Luna divided the three dinosaur legs into twelve pieces and passed them out.

"Why don't ya'll come and join us?" Luna called

"Well don't want to be rude." Owen said looking at the two boys. Gray nodded in affirmation as he walked over while Zach and Claire meandered over still in a daze. "Hey guys aren't these portions a little bit much?"

Luna looked at him with a confused look on her face, "I don't think so." She said before she started to dig into her large steak. Pausing she looked back up. "But if you think it's too much just eat what you want and we'll eat the rest." Luna said speaking around the food in her mouth.

"Ok." Owen said slowly as he pulled the knife on his belt and sliced off portions more appropriate for them. "Well dig in boys. Here you are Claire."

Claire's stomach protested her lack of action breaking her out of her daze. Snatching the cut of meat from Owen she stuffed her face till she caught sight of the eight monster hunters eating. "Where are y'all putting it all?"

Grimlock looked at her weird. "In our mouths, where else?"

"But but but." Claire said before closing her mouth and trying again. "But there's so much of it."

"Actually I think I can eat a little more." Roy said looking at what little was left of his portion.

Claire just looked down somewhat in disgust as she sated her hunger.

"Now would you mind explaining just what those weapons you're carrying are?" Owen in between bites.

"They're swords." Grimlock said looking like Owen asked a stupid question.

"Well pardon the dumb question but we don't have swords that can do that." Owen stated sarcastically

"What do you mean they can't?" said Grimlock with a look of confusion before it dawns on him. "Oh, you mean those rookie iron blades. Of course they can't do that."

"We haven't used pure iron weapons for almost 1500 years we use steel." Owen shot back.

"Steel is still a rookie's equipment." Grimlock said pointedly.

"Way to rub salt in the wound, Grimlock." Oton said.

"I'm just calling it like I see it." Grimlock said.

"I'm surprised you saw that." Luna said quietly.

"What did you say." Grimlock said looking offended.

"Nothing." Luna said as she bit into her steak.

Owen shook his head in confusion. "Can I see one of your blades then?" He asked curiously.

The four human hunters look at each before Luna nods at Grimlock. Grimlock gives a resigned sigh before removing his sheathed blade and tossed it to Owen.

Owen lifted his hands to grab it not expecting much seeing as Grimlock tossed it one handed was surprised when it hit him knocking the wind out of him as it layed him out on the ground.

All the hunters looked at Owen in shock.

"What did you drop it for." Grimlock shrieked.

"This thing is freaking heavy." Owen wheezed out.

"That's a light mid-weight blade." Grimlock said picking the blade up off Owen.

"Mid-weight?" Owen asked catching his breath. "What's heavy-weight?" Claire and the boys blinking in shock.

Grimlock pointed over at Oton and Roy. "They're the heavy-weights on this team."

Roy started to draw his sword before Luna stopped him. "If he can't handle a mid-weight do you honestly think he can handle a heavy-weight."

"Well he can try." Roy said stabbing the blade into the ground in front of Owen.

"Are you serious?" Owen deadpanned looking at the blade that was embedded in the ground.

The blade sat a foot in the ground with four feet above, the back looked like the spinal cord of a large beast, with the blade facing Owen, looking at him was an upside-down foot-and-a-half skull grinning toothily at him, with a foot of the handle extending beneath the jaw.

Owen reached up and grabbed the handle pulled it towards him a little bit before he realized just how heavy it was letting go before its weight dragged him down. "I'm not picking that up." He said pointing at it.

"All right, that's fine." Roy said picking up the great sword single-handedly sheathing it on his back.

"You are surprisingly weak, aren't you." Luna said staring wide-eyed at him.

"I'm not weak you people are freakishly strong." Owen said condescendingly.

"No you're definitely weak, even a child can carry a long sword, not wield it of course, but at least carry it." Luna said pointing her knife at Owen.

"Uh, I'm an adult and the strongest one in our group over here." Owen deadpanned.

The monster hunters looked at the four in disbelief.

"What new hell is this?" Luna said looking at the rest of the monster hunters with a look of agony.

The rest of the monster hunters shook their heads as they quietly finished their food.

OOooOO

"So now that everyone's eaten." Luna said standing up. "Let's go kill that over-grown Jaggi."

"Finally." Grimlock said.

"Agreed." The other six monster hunters said, getting up.

"Crystal, can you pick up its scent." Luna said turning to the cat in the cheerleader's outfit.

"Just give me a second." She said walking to where the carnivore had run from the clearing and started sniffing around.

"What are y'all looking for?" Claire asked curiously.

"The over-grown mutated Jaggi that attacked Rocky." Luna said watching Crystal sniffing around.

"Wait was this thing white perchance?" Claire asked.

"Now that you mention it I guess it was. So does that make it an over-grown mutated Giadrome?" Luna said with a look of contemplation as she cocked her head to the side.

"That was a 24 million dollar asset called the Indominus Rex." Claire said in horror. "You can't just kill it."

"WHAT?!" Luna said turning to Claire in shock. "What do you mean we can't kill it."

"If you could capture it that would be swell." Owen said offhandedly.

"Well it would be harder but it's not impossible." Luna said, then opens a bag on her belt. "Hey Oton."

Oton looked at her. "What?"

"Claire wants us to trap the beasty, do you have any traps?" Luna said sorting through her pouch. "I don't have any."

Oton opened his pouch, "Yeah, I have a pitfall trap, but I don't have any tranquilizers."

"Roy, Grimlock, do ya'll have any tranquilizers." Luna said closing her bag and looked at the other two.

Roy and Grimlock both opened their bags and looked.

"That's a negative." Grimlock said closing his bag.

"Me neither." Roy said as he closed his bag also.

"Snuggles, Sonata, Stewart." Luna called out.

The three cats snapped to attention, "Aye Sir."

"I need Sleep Herbs, Parashrooms, some Stones ,and a Sap Plant." Luna said reading from a small booklet.

"Right away." the three cats said as they scampered into the forest.

"What just happened Aunt Claire?" Zach asked speaking for the first time in about an hour.

"Gray," Luna said turning to the little boy. "Where's an ideal location to set up a base camp."

"Hey why not ask the guy that actually works here and knows the island?" Owen interjected looking a little put out.

"Well sorry, but so far any information we've received has been provided by Gray, so forgive me if I turn to him first." Luna said irritatedly. "So where's a good location for a base camp, Guildmaster."

"Well that's as good a title as any." Owen said shrugging. "We'll need to head that way. It's been awhile since I was here last so forgive me if I don't walk to it right away."

"Crystal, go tell the other Prowlers where we're headed." Oton said looking at the prowler who was left.

Luna walked over to Rocky and climbed onto his back. Rocky, responding to an unspoken command, stood up and faced Owen.

"Lead the way, Guildmaster." Luna said looking down at Owen.

"Well that's a first." Owen mumbled as he left the clearing with the procession behind him his rifle slung over his shoulder.

"So Claire." Luna said looking down at the other female. "How much are you going to pay us for this quest?"

"Uh how much would you normally get paid for something like this?" Claire asked.

"Hm, I guessed based on how strong the creature was we can classify this as a three star quest, so I guess 10,000 z would be a good price," Luna said before stopping. "Wait, how much would that be in your dollars?"

"Well we would be willing to give a million for returning the dinosaur without too much injury." Claire answered after giving a little thought. "But you'd have to be willing to accept a permanent job here seeing as the most dangerous creatures on this planet are on this island."

"Why don't ya'll have a village hunter?" Luna asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Normal human beings can't pull off the feats that you seem to do on a daily basis." Claire said edging away nervously from the Ankylosaurus.

"We are normal humans." Luna said crossing her arms. "If anything ya'll are the ones who are surprisingly weak."

"Gray get over here and talk some sense into this woman." Claire demanded earning a sigh from Gray.

"It's not surprising she's asking you to talk sense Gray." Luna said looking at Gray. "After all, she's stupid enough to be walking through the forest in those sorry excuses for shoes."

"Hey these shoes are fashionable." Claire yelled indignantly. "Besides you're the one walking around half naked."

"I'll have you know that this armor has some of the highest defense rating in its class, proving it's more functional than your armor" Luna said looking smug.

"This isn't armor this is a business suit made for looking respectful."

"That's not armor?" shocked Luna stared wide-eyed at Claire.

Stopping Owen, Oton asked in disbelief, "Is this true? None of ya'll have armor on?"

"Uh nope never needed any before. Just denim jeans and a thin t-shirt with the vest serve me fine." Owen answered shrugging.

Grimlock looked in horror, "You mean it's common practice for people to walk around in their underwear?!"

"I'll have you know I don't own underwear." Owen answered with a straight face.

"Uh. Yeah you do. Your clothing has no defense so those are your skivvies." Roy said matter-of-factly.

"Can you believe this guy?" Owen asks Zach who was walking on his other side.

"Me thinks we landed in another dimension." Grimlock said sagely.

"I do believe you're right." Luna said in the same tone, "I think we have our work cut out for us."

Oton asked confused, "What work would that be?"

"Teaching these poor fools how to hunt properly." Luna said looking at Owen, Claire, Zach, and Grey with pity.

"I'd like to see these guys take on Xenomorph like what's in those movies." Owen mumbled hoping they didn't hear him no such luck.

"What are these xenomorphs, another monster ya'll are too weak to handle." Luna said mockingly.

"No they're just fictional creatures." Owen said offhandedly.

"What is this fiction, is it edible." Oton said looking at Owen.

"Uh it's stories, or they can be known as tall tales." Owen answered shrugging.

"You mean like legends." Luna said looking at the back of Owen's head.

"Legends have a measure of truth to them, fiction not so much." Owen stated before exclaiming. "And we're here."

Luna looked at the dilapidated building, looked at Owen, then back. "You have no experience making a base camp, do you?"

"Actually I do. This is just the best we have to work with in the area that won't cause too many questions." Owen replied.

"Why would it raise questions?" Roy asked.

"Because you people aren't exactly normal around here." Claire mumbled.

Luna, who'd slid off the back of Rocky. "Seeing as this is obviously not our world, I'll need a map of the hunting area."

"Yeah about that." Owen said as they entered the building. "The full map of the island is in the main control room which is a little out of our reach at the moment. Partly because it'll take time to get there."

"How far?" Luna asked.

"Roughly three miles as the crow flies." Owen answered. "Any particular reason?"

"We're going to go get it." Luna said.

"This map isn't exactly one that you can carry around." Owen said.

"Well then what good is it?" Luna asked.

"Remember this isn't your world we do things differently here." Claire said as she whipped her phone out. "Hey Lowery any information on the Indominus?"

"She's been quiet for the moment." Lowery answered. "You going to be back soon?"

"We'll try." Claire said unsure.

All the monster hunters looked at Claire in surprise.

"What is that odd creature? And why was it speaking?" Grimlock said, voicing what every monster hunter was thinking.

Just then the three cats burst from the forest.

"We only found the stones." Snuggles said handing them to Luna, who'd turned around at the noise.

"We couldn't locate any of the plants." Stewart added.

Luna turned to Claire, "Do you want the good news or the bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Claire asked worried.

"We can't capture the Indominus." Luna said looking down, then brightens up, "But the good news is that slaying quests are half the price."

"But you can't kill it. I told you that earlier!" Claire yelled angrily.

"We can't make tranquilizers so we can't capture it." Luna said starting to get annoyed.

"Well we have tranquilizers." Claire snapped back.

"Then why didn't you use them when the Indominus first escaped." Luna said irritatedly.

"Because somebody didn't listen to reason and got the retrieval squad killed." Owen called from the other end of the room.

"If you didn't butt in when you did everything would have been fine." Claire yelled across the room.

"I did nothing and that is precisely why your men are now dead." Owen returned just as loud stalking across the room.

"Oh yeah you think you're so much better than me because you have some control over a few raptors." Claire yelled standing a few inches in front of Owen.

"It's because there is mutual respect between us something you should learn about." Owen said more conversationally.

"Not that watching a lover's spat isn't amusing." Luna said turning towards the entrance, "But if we're going to get the tranquilizers we need to go now."

Looking back, she asked, "By the way, what are raptors?"

"They look like a smaller version of the Indominus that stand about here." Owen answered holding his hand at about chin height.

"I see." Luna said turning back she thought. 'If he can somewhat tame monsters then he's not totally useless.' Shaking her head she walked up to Rocky.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go hide for a bit." she said as she walked with him to the edge of the forest. "After this is over I will find you, O.K."

Rocky looked at her mournfully before he disappeared into the undergrowth.

Oton set his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, he'll only get in the way." Luna said as she brushed it off. Turning back she turned to the monster hunters. "Alright." All the hunters snapped to attention.

"Roy, grab Gray. Grimlock, you get Zach. Oton, you're getting Claire." Kneeling down Luna grinned. "Climb on Owen."

"Whatever for?" Owen asked.

Standing up Luna turned to Owen. "It's three miles as the wyvern flies right?" Luna asked.

"Uh yeah." He replied slowly.

"From what I've seen of the terrain, if we let ya'll set the pace we won't get there till nightfall, but if we carry ya'll we can cover that distance in about thirty minutes." Luna said as she turned around kneeling down again.

"Fine do what you want." Owen said resignedly.

"All right," Luna said standing up with Owen on her back "We're off!" With that the monster hunters took off at a 'light' run.

"Good grief how fast can you guys run?" Zach yelled over the wind.

"No idea." Grimlock shouted back. "Never had anything to compare with."

OOooOO

Henry Wu was going over his visit with Simon Masrani. The creature had exceeded his expectations following the directives that Vic Hoskins had given courtesy of InGen. "Now all that's left is to fulfill the other stipulation in the contract." He mumbled to himself as he wrote up a few annotations in his notes not trusting the computer systems.

OOooOO

"I take it this is y'all's village?" Luna asked as the monster hunters stopped in front of Central Control.

"Small place." Grimlock said looking at the building.

"This is just the command center. Not much goes on above ground." Owen said as he input his company ID number to open the door to let them in.

"So where's the tranquilizers?" Oton asked.

"Follow me oh impatient ones." Owen answered sarcastically.

"So saith the fool who hunteth a giant jaggi in his skivvies." Luna replied.

"Oh the lady understandeth sarcasm." Owen shot back.

"Unlike some folk we are civilized." Luna smirked.

"I am very civilized and don't resemble that statement in the least." Owen answered.

"That statement can be up for discussion in present company." Claire mumbled.

"You realize she was including you in that, right?" Roy quipped.

"Of all the nerve we aren't the ones that have to hunt giant monsters for a living." Claire yelled indignantly.

"Aunt Claire is being livelier than I've ever seen her." Gray whispered to Zach.

"So she's not always like that?" Oton asked indicating Claire.

"Not in front of us anyways." Zach answered.

"Will y'all shut up." Grimlock said getting annoyed. "In case y'all have forgotten we have a monster to catch."

"They aren't monsters they're called dinosaurs." Owen called from inside prompting the others to follow.

"Actually, I'm going to classify it as a bird wyvern." Luna said pulling out a book, a pencil, and stared writing in it as she followed.

"How's about we just have you talk to the people that research these creatures." Owen said. "Seeing as we already have them classified."

"We also have creatures like these classified, and as we're the ones hunting it I reserve the right to classify it as I see fit." Luna said pointedly.

"It looked about 20 meters long." Grimlock stated.

"You're about a quarter meter too long but close enough." Owen called as he hit the button to call the elevator. "Please remember that this isn't your planet."

"And you will do well to remember we're the ones who WILL capture this Indominus." Luna said snapping the book closed, "Irregardless of what little aid you can offer."

Owen clapped his hands in front of him. "Well maybe then you can discuss this with the man that created this abomination." As he finished the elevator bell rang and the door slid open.

"Where did that room come from?" Grimlock said pointing at the elevator in shock.

"This is known as an elevator." Owen answered. "It is a moving room that'll take us down to the labs and control room."

"Amazing." Grimlock said as they stepped into the elevator, looking around he asked in wonder, "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic. It's science known as physics powered by electricity." Gray answered at Owens prompting.

"Oh, is that all? Ok." Grimlock said understanding dawning on his face, "So y'all are actually somewhat advanced."

"In certain areas." Luna said. "On another note, you said created. What did you mean by that?"

"These creatures were extinct we brought them back to life from fossilized remains." Gray answered.

"How so? Wait don't answer that." Luna said holding up her hands. "I'm not a researcher so I'm sure I won't be able to understand the specifics."

"If she doesn't get it then I doubt the rest of us will." Oton said understandingly.

"But!" Luna said holding up her finger. "Why would you want to bring back an extinct species when you have no one who can properly manage them?"

"This can be chalked up as a case of the scientist tried to see if they could and didn't asked if they should." Owen answered.

"I see. So scientists are mad then right?!" Luna claps her hands as she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say mad just unethical." Owen mumbled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"'Mad science' means never stopping to ask 'what's the worst that could happen?'" Oton said sagely.

"Too true." Luna said as she and the other monster hunters copied Oton's stance, nodding in agreement.

"I wash my hands of this conversation because we have places to be." Owen said as he entered the lab that was most likely to have the items they needed.

"Places to be." Roy said stepping off.

"Things to do." Oton said looking around.

"And monsters to eat!" Grimlock said pointing to the sky.

"Work now. Eat later." Luna said slapping him on the back of the head.

"Where are the tranqs?" Oton asked.

"They're somewhere in here." Owen said entering a restricted access room and opened the door to a fridge.

"This is a big freezer." Oton said as he looked around.

"This isn't the freezer this is just the storage room with the cold storage for our medications for the dinosaurs." Owen stated as he pulled a tray of tranquilizer from it.

Oton picks up one of the tranquilizers, opens the syringe, and sniffs it.

"Hey Crystal? What's your take on this?" Oton said kneeling down.

Crystal comes over, sniffs it, then looks up at him, "I think you're right."

"I was afraid of that." Standing up, Oton put the syringe back together, squeezed out the air, removed his left gauntlet and stabbed the syringe into his arm, emptying out the liquid.

"What are you doing?!" Owen yelled in shock. "That's enough tranquilizer to knock out a horse for over an hour."

Holding up his arm with the empty syringe he looked at Owen, then stated, "Obviously it's not potent enough."

With his arm still up he headed out the room looked down the hall, looked back at Owen and asked. "Where did they go?"

Sighing Owen left the room prompting Oton to follow him.

OOooOO

At the same time this was going on Claire took Luna to the control room so that they could see the whole island to make a plan.

"So." Luna said looking off to the side.

"What is it?" Claire asked sighing heavily. "Larry can you give me a summary?"

"The Indominus is being quiet at the moment." Larry answered before highlighting a section of the map. "This is where we think she's hiding."

"We might have started off on the wrong foot." Luna said holding her arm, looking remorseful, "I might have been a little confused. We'd just finished a quest when we fell through a weird glowing disk and landed here, So yeah, I guess sorry for my actions up till now."

This shocked Claire based upon her previous conversations with the woman. "Ok... Apology accepted. What do you have to say to my offer then?"

"Well, due to our lack of income, we accept your offer to be this island's Monster Containment Unit." Luna said holding out her hand to Claire.

As Claire shook Luna's hand Larry chimed in from his desk. "But they're dinosaurs."

Luna was about to respond when the door fell on the ground with a human imprint in it.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen." Oton said looking down at the door.

"Don't worry about that we got bigger issues." Crystal said pulling on his leg.

"Oh, That's right. Luna! We got Issues!" Oton exclaimed.

"I heard." Luna said flatly. "So what's the issue?"

Holding up his arm with the syringe standing up. "This stuffs got no kick."

"Enlighten me, what is that?" Luna asked.

"That would be tranquilizer." Claire said flatly. "Owen how much did he use?" She asked the man as he walked in.

"He used 20cc." Owen said with a blank look.

"You should be dead!" Claire exclaimed after hearing that.

"Well, he is our poison expert." Luna said, shrugging.

"Oh like that explains everything." Larry said from behind them.

"Silence in the peanut gallery." Snuggles said looking over at Larry.

Larry shrieked. "The cat talks!"

"We got problems!" Roy yells as he burst through the doorway, shoving Oton out of the way, sending the syringe flying where it stabbed into the desk between Larry's fingers, causing him to jerk his hand away.

"What is it now?!" Luna said exasperatedly.

"Grimlock's Missing!" Stewart yelled darting between Roy's legs.

"It's Alive!" Vivian yelled as she threw her mug at the skeleton.

"That hurt." Stewart said shaking the shards out of his ribcage.

Luna turns and looks at the woman, "That wasn't nice."

"B-b-b-but." Vivian stammered before fainting.

"Well Claire I see you're being proactive and already hired replacements." Mr. Masrani said before adding. "Even if they are strange."

"Ignoring the peanut gallery. What Do You Mean Grimlock's Missing!" Luna shouted

Before any response could be made a roar reverberated through the control room. Luna spins around looking at the monitor as Larry pulled up a video.

"What is that doing here?!" Luna asked pointing at the monitor. "Where is that?!"

"Just outside." Larry said staring at the monitor.

"To the Elevator!" Luna yelled as all the monster hunters bolted out of the room.

Owen decided to follow.

"How do you work this thing?" Oton said looking at the panel identical to the one Owen had used up top.

"Here let me." Owen said slightly out of breath as he pushed the up button. Pushing the up button when they all clambered on.

"Jeez this thing's slow." Roy said anxiously tapping his foot.

"It's only slow because you're in a hurry." Owen said standing against the wall out of the way.

"If you knew what that monster could do you wouldn't be saying that." Oton said gripping the handle of his switch ax.

Before a response could be made the doors opened and the monster hunters shot out of the elevator, drawing their weapons to start attacking. They stopped as something strange happened, the monster started shrinking.

"It's shrinking. Why is it shrinking?" Luna asked as her swords dropped.

"That. WAS. AWSOME!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Grimlock? Is that you?" Luna asked trying to see through the black cloud.

Bursting out of the cloud Grimlock grabbed Luna by the arms and shook her.

"Didja see! Didja see! I had wings and everything!" Grimlock said excitedly.

"You turned into a Gore Magala." Luna stated shell shocked.

"I know! Right?!" Grimlock said excitedly. Letting go of her he said "I need to try that again."

"Wait. What?!" Luna yelled still shocked.

Grimlock jumped into the air transforming into a Gore Magala releasing a shrill cry that could be interpreted as a whoop of joy.

"That explains a lot." Oton said looking at Grimlock as he appeared to be trying to fly. Turning back to the elevator he told Owen, "It would appear as though Grimlock awakened a latent ability."

"Here." Roy said handing Luna her dual blades.

"Oh. Thanks." Luna said still in shock. "Let's go back. Inside. Now."

"Sure, You coming." Roy asked.

"Yeah." Luna said turning to the elevator.

So the monster hunters walked into the elevator still in shock.

"That's new." Owen said as the elevator doors closed.

"I'll go work on the tranquilizer." Oton said as he headed off when the elevator stopped at their floor.

"You do that." Luna said, turning to Owen she said. "So, seeing as we're working here, why don't you show me some of the closer monsters we'll be taking care of."

"Well you asked earlier so I can show you the raptors that I've been working with." Owen answered.

"Raptors eh, this could be fun." Luna said, pulling out her book.

"I'll just go find something to do." Roy said as he left.

"Sure." Luna said as she flipped through her book finding an empty page.

"I can have Claire print you off the information on all of our species if you want." Owen said looking somewhat bored.

"But your information is incomplete." Luna said, reaching an empty page, wrote on the top, Raptor. "As such I might as well write my own observations."

"Do what you want." Owen said with an exasperated sigh.

"So glad you agree." Luna smirked.

Owen gave a non-committal shrug as they left the elevator at ground level. "We're using my form of transportation."

"I can go with that." Luna said, looking at the jeep she paused for a minute before she hopped into the back, causing the jeep to shift noticeably, set her arms on the roll-bar, and said. "Let's get this show on the road."

A few minutes later found Owen and Luna looking over the Raptor pen.

"They don't actually look much different from the bird wyverns," Luna remarked as she scribbled in the book, muttering to herself about lengths and height.

Owen while she was muttering to herself was getting the raptors attention. "Hey girls you know the drill. Echo. Charlie." He called as he tossed the rats they were using treats into their waiting mouths. "Back off Delta." Owen called as Delta tried to get her pack mates rats away before tossing her a rat. "You're up Blue." Owen called as he tossed the last rat to the attentive beta.

Looking up, Luna watched as Owen fed the raptors.

"That's actually pretty impressive." Luna said with barely contained awe.

"It took commitment and dedication to trying to get them to listen-." Owen said before he heard the squeal of a pig. "Oh come on not again."

"What's going on?" Luna asked as running footsteps echoed across the catwalks.

"Catch that pig." The youngest guy there called as he used the catch wire to try and catch the lose porker pulling him into the pen just like he had earlier that day.

"That kid never learns." Owen said as he took off wide eyed to save the boy.

Luna looked down, looking back at the oncoming raptors, came to a decision before she vaulted off the catwalk, tackled Blue and sent them into a roll, coming out of the roll Luna leapt off, landing in a ready position.

Blue stopped rolling, scrambled up and looked at Luna.

The other three stopped and started to circle Luna.

Delta and Echo were behind Blue going to the sides. Charlie who was behind her rushed her, Luna whirled, grabbed Charlie and threw her, Blue, taking advantage of the distraction, lunged. Luna, recovering from throwing Charlie, grabs Blue by the throat using Blues momentum throws her onto her side, Delta and Echo moved in almost the same instant. Luna, upon throwing Blue, realized they were inbound using her momentum flipped up, using her legs captured Delta and Echo in a scissor hold, and continued over Blue landing on her with Delta and Echo still caught in her legs.

Charlie finished righting her-self and looked at Luna. Luna looked at her waving her free arm, and asked. "You want to try?"

Charlie shook her head no.

"Good." Luna looked down at Blue. "What about you. This arm is still free you know."

Blue, who was wiggling underneath her trying to free herself, stopped, realizing she couldn't free herself.

Luna looked at Blue and said, "Now I'm going to get up, and you're not going to try anything, are you?"

Blue shook her head no, as best she could as her head was still held by Luna's arm.

"Good." With that Luna released all the raptors and flipped up, landing in a relaxed defensive position.

Blue and the other two stood up, Charlie was still off to the side watching Blue and Luna.

Blue came up, submissively showing her throat. When she got close Luna reached out and started scratching her, the other three came up wanting attention.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Barry asked Owen in awe as they stood at the gate into the paddock.

"Hey Alpha, get yourself in here." Luna shouted at Owen.

Owen opened the door and Barry closed it while he opened the inner door and walked in not emitting any fear knowing that it would be detrimental to his health much the same as he did earlier that day.

"Alright, I know ya'll have had some issues working together but I'm sure we can all get along now." Luna said smiling.

Blue looked at Luna with disdain.

Luna smiled at Blue. "Can't we?"

Blue nodded her head rapidly in response.

"Good girl, now shake."

Blue looked at her taloned hands with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding'.

"Go on." Luna said urging her on.

Owen getting what Luna was trying to do walked up to Blue and put an arm over her neck to which she stiffened before relaxing when Owen didn't try anything else.

"Not what I meant but I guess that works." Luna said clapping her hands. "So who's up for a run?"

The four dinosaurs perked up at that. Owen's answer was. "Give me a minute I'll be back."

"Oh that's right." Luna said sarcastically. "You poor little thing, you can't keep up."

"Laugh it up." Owen said as he left the paddock calling back. "Back in fifteen." Walking past Barry he mumbled. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Earning a dry chuckle from the black man

Fifteen minutes later Owen rolled up on his motorcycle. "Where are we going?"

"As soon as Oton shows up with the good news, I'm going to see how well these guys hunt." Luna said letting the raptors out of the paddock.

"Well you seem to have them under control." Owen said watching the now docile raptors.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaggggh." a voice screamed before impacting in the nearby forest. "I'm O.K." the voice cried out before they heard the cracking of a tree as it fell over impacting the ground. "Less O.K."

"Sorry." Another voice called out. "My fault."

"Quit playing around you two." Luna called out. "We gotta check on Oton."

"Coming, eventually. After I pull my broken body out of the torn ground." The first voice called out.

"Quit with the melodramatics." Luna called out.

Roy stepped out of the forest. "He'll be out shortly. But look at this!" Roy said holding a red palm-sized stone causing Luna to instantly react to it.

Luna stared mesmerized raising her hands up, started slowly walking towards it saying. "My precious."

"Egad!" Roy squeaked in fright, "Get back!" He said tossing the stone at Luna.

"My Precious!" Luna squealed as she dove for the stone resulting in an explosion of air and steam upon impact.

Grimlock stepped out of the tree-line, "There's another one?"

Roy nodded as he looked at the cloud of smoke.

The four raptors took a few steps back and Owen followed their lead.

The smoke slowly dissipated revealing a blue-gray dragon looking in wonder at her claws.

"A Fatalis. Somehow it's fitting." Roy said looking at the dragon as it looked up.

"This is so cool." A high-pitched squeal came from the dragon.

Grimlock looked in shock, "You can talk?!"

Luna ignored him as she discovered she had wings, giving them an experimental flap, she squatted down, the observers could see the muscles bunch up in her legs as she extended her wings up, before she suddenly leapt into the air beating her wings rocketing into the air.

Grimlock looked in shock as she climbed into the air before gliding over their heads, following her flight he asked. "How does she make it look so easy?"

"Do you really want to try anything after that?" Owen asked Blue whom happened to be standing next to him. In answer Blue slowly shook her head giving a quiet chirp.

Luna landed suddenly impacting with the ground causing a tremor shaking the by-standers to their bones.

She pranced around flapping her wings.

"Yeah, rub it in why don't ya." Grimlock said sarcastically.

Luna shook her head, looked at Owen then looked at her back.

"So you can fly and out muscle the Indominus." Owen stated. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Luna rolled her eyes, grabbed the collar of Owen's vest, picked him up and lightly tossed him into the air towards her back.

"Will you stop doing that!" Owen yelled grabbing onto one of the spines on her back as she took off again.

Luna gave a roar as she flew back towards the control room.

The raptors looked at each other before they followed after Luna.

Grimlock looked after Luna before saying, "I think I'll run." before he took off after the raptors.

Roy shrugged before he followed after them.

OOooOO

Henry Wu had a bad feeling that something was going on within his lab. Following his gut he came upon a what for him was a scary scene.

Smoke swirled around Oton's feet as ominous music sounded in the background.

"Mwahahahaha." Oton laughed as he poured a liquid into a vial with another. When the two liquids combined a cloud of smoke poured out of the vial and a thunder clap sounded.

"I've Done It! Muhahahaha!" Oton shouted laughing maniacally as he held up the vial that had smoke pouring out of it.

Lightning illuminated the room as thunder roared again.

"What are you doing?" Wu asked shaking slightly because he thought of himself as something of a mad scientist but this was scary.

"Who are you!" Oton demanded looking up at him.

"I'm the head scientist in this lab." Wu answered shakily.

"Are you finally done?" Luna asked as she stepped into the room.

"Of course. I've been done for a while now." Oton said.

"Why didn't you get us when you finished?" Luna asked.

"I got a little sidetracked, you know experimenting." Oton said rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh." Luna said as she noticed Wu. Turning to Owen she asked. "Who's he?" jerking her thumb towards Wu.

"He's Henry Wu the mastermind behind all of the dinosaurs in the park." Owen stated flatly.

"What are you people doing in my lab?!" Wu yelled having had enough of being ignored.

Luna grabbed Wu by the throat and lifted him up effortlessly.

"You. Shut up. It's your fault your company is in this mess so sit back and let us do our job." Luna said.

Oton stabbed him from behind with a dart, causing Wu to fall asleep.

"What'd you do?" Luna asked looking at Oton.

"I put him to sleep." Oton said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Luna said dropping Wu unceremoniously. "I hope you didn't use our tranquilizer."

"No, that's here." Oton said holding up a glass flask with a purple, bubbling liquid.

"Isn't it supposed to be red?" Luna asked, looking at the bottle suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? That's supposed to be clear if it's tranquilizer." Owen stated looking at the bubbling concoction.

"I do believe it's a side effect of mixing Mizutsune Bubble-foam with a Malfestio Sleep Sac." Oton said looking at the mixture.

"That's right, you got to those parts first." Luna said with a contemplating look, suddenly pulling out a smooth, palm-sized, purple jewel, "But I got the Mizutsune Water Orb."

"That's kinda small." Oton said looking at it.

"It was only 18 meters long so of course it's small." Luna said.

"What are y'all talking about?" Owen asked clearly confused.

"Oh that's right y'all know nothing about them." Luna said handing him her book.

"I can't read this." Owen stated looking at the unfamiliar characters.

"What kind of messed up world did we land in?" Oton asked.

"Though I'll say this does look similar to the writing from Japan or China." Owen said still looking at it.

Luna is about to comment when they hear a shriek down the hall.

"The Raptors Are Loose!"

Grimlock and the raptors came into the room.

"Good, now we're all here." Luna said then noticing Roy was missing asked. "Where's Roy?"

Grimlock looked around, realizing he was gone, looked back and said sheepishly. "I lost him?"

"How could you lose him?" Luna asked.

"You know, he might have found his transformation stone." Grimlock said after second of contemplation.

"Really." Luna said shocked then relaxing. "It's fine then."

Blue was sniffing Wu.

Luna looked disapprovingly at Blue.

"Leave him."

Blue looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Those won't work." Luna said. "Our employer needs him so you just leave him."

Blue looked at Luna then at Wu before moving to lean her head against Luna.

"Good girl." Luna said, rubbing Blue's head.

"Where's an article of the Indominus." Luna asked, turning to Owen.

"Give me a minute." Owen sighed as he went down the hall to the control room. "Claire we've got to send out the remaining ACU and have them pick up the implant from the Indominus."

A short time later found the scrap of flesh from the Indominus in Owens hands. Shortly after that it was in Luna's possession.

Hoskins trundled in at this moment. "I see that you took what I said to heart. I can see that you have control over the raptors letting them run around out of containment."

"I'm not the only one they listen to." Owen said as Delta stood behind him her head on his shoulder.

Grimlock, stepping up behind Hoskins, asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm just wanting to make good on the investments of my company." Hoskins answered mildly alarmed by the growl coming from Echo.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr." Luna said. "We're starting the hunt and you'll be in the way."

"Yeah, I doubt he'll be able to keep up." Grimlock said poking at Hoskins' belly.

"Since when is the one in charge in the field?" Hoskins asked good naturedly.

"Always, or else we'd replace her." Oton said, pushing Hoskins out of the way.

"Yeah, so don't get any ideas." Luna said.

Three of the raptors followed after her, Echo barked at Hoskins before leaving as well.

"Well Delta we don't want to be left behind." Owen said as he left Delta behind him chirping happily.

Grimlock paused by the door. "We only follow those we respect, and respect is only earned on the hunt." He looked at Hoskins' belly. "And I doubt you'll survive the Hunt." With that he left.

Walking through the corridors, Luna asked Owen. "So who was that nut-job."

"That would be Vic Hoskins the man in charge of acquiring new tech for INGEN to be used in warfare." Owen answered.

Stepping outside Luna looked around before walking toward the forest, stopping at the tree line she shouted, "Roy, get over here so we can get this job over with."

"It's quiet." Owen said looking around the tree line. "Too quiet."

Suddenly a tongue whipped out, hitting Grimlock before vanishing.

"Aaah!" Grimlock screamed as he rolled away from the contact.

The monster hunters whirled around drawing their weapons, then stopping when they saw a purple dragon.

"I'm going to kill that Chameleos, it stole my last Life Powder." Grimlock growled as he drew his sword.

Luna and Oton looked at each other then started laughing.

"All right, Roy." Luna said laughing. "I think he's had enough."

Grimlock looked at the two in confusion before realization dawned on him.

"Oh." Feeling kinda sheepish he sheathed his sword, then pointed at Roy. "He still took my Life Powder."

The Chameleos flicked its tongue dropping a bottle at Grimlock's feet.

"You got to admit the look on your face was funny." Oton laughed.

"Alright, change back Roy, we don't want to kill the Indominus after all." Luna said sobering up.

The Chameleos looked down before nodding. One shrinking show later, Roy stood in the Chameleos' place.

"That was funny." Roy said looking at Grimlock.

"No it wasn't." Grimlock said putting his Life Powder back in his pouch.

"Think you'll be able to keep up?" Luna asked Owen.

Owen looked over at Delta whom blinked before warbling. "I think I've got it covered."

"Alright hunters. Move out." Luna called leading the charge into the forest.

OOooOO

Zach was standing next to his aunt Claire watching the four trackers blip across the screen. "So you do this on a daily basis."

"It's not usually this exciting." Claire answered.

"Something is happening at the moment." Vivian said as the velociraptors slowed down.

OOooOO

"Alright there's the Indominus." Luna said drawing her blade. "Oton, get your trap ready." Not hearing a response she looked behind her. "Oton, are you there?"

"Forget him, Luna, she's coming." Grimlock said drawing his sword.

The Indominus warily entered the clearing knowing that these people almost subdued her earlier. She noticed the four raptors with the humans.

' _Why are you with these pathetic creatures?_ ' The Indominus warbled.

' _They aren't pathetic some are just weaker than others._ ' Echo chirped.

' _If you went with_ _me you wouldn't have any restrictions on what you can do._ ' The Indominus trilled back.

Blue looked over at Owen before looking back at the Indominus. ' _Thanks but no thanks. I'm staying with my alphas_ _'_ _._ '

"Now that makes perfect sense." Owen moaned as he got off of Delta's back. "That thing's part Raptor."

Boom.

Everyone struggled to stay standing as a tremor shook the ground.

"What was that?" Roy asked looking around.

Boom.

"Whatever it is it's big." Grimlock said holding his blade nervously.

Boom.

Screeeek

All the hunters spun around to face the Indominus, only to find it out cold.

The hunters heard an odd hissing laugh.

Turning back, Luna looked up, "I guess that works."

"What do you mean?" Grimlock asked turning, looking up he saw a colossal snake head, "Oh."

Roy looked at the Indominus, then at Oton.

"You're carrying it."

The giant serpent flicked its tongue at Roy.

"Just do it Oton, it'll be easiest for you after all."

The snake looked at Luna then gently picked Indominus up in its jaws.

"This was definitely easier than I thought it would be." Owen said. "So what is he?"

"That's the Dalamadur, second largest Elder Dragon on the whole of Midguard." Luna said.

Oton looked at Owen.

Luna, realizing they didn't know where it went, turned to Owen as well, "Do you think you could show us where to drop Josephine off?"

"Josephine?" Owen asked incredulously. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"I think it's cute." Luna said clasping her hands together.

"I'm done." Owen said sighing as he pulled out a radio. "Claire we got the Indominus. Where do we put her?"

"There's the spare T-Rex paddock." Claire answered. "Let's see. Put her in Paddock 12."

Owen looked around with his eyes for a second thinking. "Ok got it." Turning to Oton he called up. "Ok follow us. Luna go easy on me this time."

"Since when I have not been?" Luna asked before she transformed.

"I'm not answering that." Owen said as he climbed onto Luna's neck. "You coming Girls?"

The four Velociraptors scurried up on her back and her rear legs not wanting to be left behind.

OOooOO

It was a short jaunt later that they deposited the comatose Josephine in the empty paddock. As they entered the control center a few minutes later they ran into a certain unpleasant individual.

"This is terrific we need to get the DNA from these creatures so that that we can better save soldiers lives!" Hoskins yelled excitedly.

"What is he talking about?" Luna asked Owen.

"Hoskins I told you before and I'll say it again." Owen stated getting in his face. "You can't control them they'll just as soon turn on you as they will your enemies."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You have no concept of progress." Hoskins stated not backing down.

Oton looked at Luna. "I believe he wants to create Elder Dragons."

Luna whirled around and stalked up to Hoskins with a look of fury. "What kind of utter buffoon are you?"

Hoskins attempted to calm her but Luna's rant was just picking up steam.

"Elder Dragons can't be controlled. Elder Dragons can't be contained. It takes a team of elite hunters just to drive one off let alone kill it. If you try to create a creature of that magnitude you will be the one responsible for the extinction of the human race, excluding us of course. There is nothing you possess that will be able to stop them. So I suggest you go back to your superiors and tell them to stop trying to bring into existence monsters that are better left dead. Because all the money in the world won't stop the destruction once it starts."

Luna finally calmed down and went back to the group. She turned back to Hoskins adding ominously. "And history would remember you as the fool who destroyed the world."

Hoskins stood frozen in shock because of the aura that Luna was emitting. Echo walked up to him and nudged him causing him to fall flat on his back.

"I think we ought to keep an eye on Wu, he seemed a little suspicious." Oton whispered to Luna. She looked at him before nodding.

"Well that turned out ok." Owen told Luna. "I'll be the first to say I look forward to working with y'all."

As Owen finished talking Blue knocked her head into his back causing his lips to make contact with Luna's who stood there in shock at the contact.

"Blue stop that."

Luna touched her lips, grabbed Owen and kissed him again.

"You want to go out?" Owen gasped out when they came up for air.

"Out? Aren't we already outside." Luna asked confused.

"I guess the closest thing that you would understand is, would you allow me to court you?" Owen asked an impish grin on his face.

"Oh, in that case I accept." Luna answered with a smile.

 **Three years later**

"And here we have our Mosasaurus 'Maria'. She's a little shy so let's see if she's hungry." The announcer said as she manipulated her controls moving a shark over the water prompting Maria to breach from the water grabbing the shark sending a wave of water into the audience prompting cheers. "Now we will show you an up close look at our Mosasaur." The announcer said, as the seats sank below water level, before sighing and yelling over the pa system. "Roy get out of the tank!"

Roy, wearing a Piscine Mask, a wet suit, and flippers, looked at the audience behind the glass, 'Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave.'

Behind him Maria awkwardly waved a flipper at the audience earning a few laughs and cheers.

OOooOO

In another part of the park a large crowd of people where crowding around the window in the log pathway through the paddock of the T-rex 'Charlotte'.

"Charlotte! Spit that out! That was dinner!" Grimlock shouted at the T-rex as he pointed to the ground.

Charlotte looked put out.

"Now!"

Thunk.

"Don't do that again." Grimlock mumbled as he wiped the spit off and started eating.

He'd changed his outfit to a skin tight dark red tank-top, loose cut Wranglers, and 10 in. Whites smoke-jumpers.

"Here catch." Grimlock said as he threw the bone. Charlotte leapt into the air catching the bone and swallowing it.

"Is it just me or has this place got weird since these new employees started a few years ago?" One of the tourists asked.

"Who cares I think it's entertaining." A teen said as she watched through the glass her cheeks flushed.

"Are you ok Julia?" Her friend asked worried.

"Oh yeah, totally fine." Julia mumbled glued to the glass.

In the background the spectators could see a skeleton swinging on a vine through the trees.

OOooOO

"I can't help but worry every time she has the raptors out." Claire said sighing as she sat on a chair in the Control room with her hand resting on her belly.

"I quit worrying about it a couple years ago." Lowery stated shrugging. "By the way don't you think that Oton would have a fit about you working?"

"He practically threw me out telling me not to stay cooped up." Claire answered sighing.

"That works I guess." Lowery said shrugging.

OOooOO

Snuggles looked up as Sonata came into the small room.

"Did you get the bugs planted in WSL?"

Sonata looked confused.

Snuggles sighed. "Wu's Secret Lab."

"Oh that, that was easy, you'd think mad scientists would be more observant." Sonata said walking to one of the computers in the room. "There we go."

"I was worried, you disappeared for three days." Snuggles said popping open a bottle and handing it to her.

"Oh, well you see he went in, went out, then didn't come back for three days." Sonata said, lifting up the bottle and taking a swig.

"Oh," watching the video feed Snuggles said. "I hope Luna doesn't freak out like she did about Tsunami three months ago."

Sonata crossed her-self, "Heaven help us all."

OOooOO

A child pulled at the hem of Luna's shirt, her outfit having changed from the armor she'd arrived in to a tan button-up shirt with the long sleeves rolled above the elbow, she had brown knee-length shorts while her feet were clad in Whites 16 in. high Smoke-jumpers, "Miss, th wapta not pway fair."

"Blue, don't antagonize the poor child." Luna lightly scolded Blue.

Blue looked like she was pouting.

"Now give it back." Luna said.

Blue looked at the toy in her claws to the boy, then back to Luna.

"Now."

Blue hung her head as she handed the toy back.

"Charlie, don't be too rough with Tsunami." Luna called over to Charlie, who was patiently playing with a happily squealing toddler.

"She's fine Luna." Owen called as he made sure a six year old wasn't going to fall off of Delta's back.

"I'm her mother. I'm supposed to worry." Luna called back.

"Isn't that supposed to be the father's job?" Owen asked setting down his current boy before picking up another child.

"Nah, your job doesn't start for another decade." Luna shot back, smiling. "After all, according to Earth's traditions, the father is supposed to scare off all the teenage boys. Unless you want to get an early start?"

"I don't want to scare off the customer base." Owen yelled back while the other fathers in the crowd laughed sympathizing with him.

OOooOO

The Indominus paddock was crowded as was normal because the visitors loved to watch Josephine playing chess.

"Knight takes bishop." Oton said moving a two foot-tall chess piece across a large board.

His outfit now consisting of a black t-shirt, combat fatigues and Whites Linemans 16 in. tall.

Josephine started banging her head on the ground.

"Oh." Oton said, realization dawning on his face as he looked across the board.

Josephine looked up.

"Checkmate."

She started banging her head on the ground again.

Crystal adjusted a score board to read Oton, 150, Josephine, 75.

"I thought the Indominus was supposed to be smart?" A spectator asked looking through the glass.

"She knows the rules for chess. That's pretty smart in my book." Another observer said.

All in all the monster hunters were fitting in on earth just fine.


	2. Omake files 1

Indominus is Top Dog No More Omakes

Omake 1

 **A month after the Indominus break out**

"I've heard that the park had to get a new security crew recently." A park safety inspector asked Claire in a statement.

"Oh yeah. They literally fell out of the sky when one of our more dangerous attractions escaped, saving the day as it were." Claire answered not being tripped up by the obvious jab.

"So no casualties?" The inspector asked.

"Aside from initial breakout, No. And those were because they were taken by surprise." Claire answered calmly.

The inspector was about to ask another question when he was interrupted by a loud cry of. "Oh come on, Really?!"

"What was that?" He asked looking around frantically.

Claire sighed heavily before answering. "That's just ACU taking an easy day while on call." She winced when another shout rang out. "They're yelling at the TV again."

"What are they watching?" The inspector asked a little shaken up.

"A Xenomorph is not near as tough as a Deviljho. How are the Yautja having that much trouble with them?" A different and decidedly female voice yelled indignantly.

"I'm guessing they found AVP." Claire answered before chuckling to herself at the monster hunters' antics.

And that is why you never let monster hunters watch movies even remotely related to hunting.

OOooOO

 **Omake 2**

"It has been six months since Jurassic World had a dinosaur break out from their newest attraction before the official unveiling." A news anchor said on the evening news. "The Indominus Rex has garnered more attention than many of the parks other attractions in that time. For a more in depth look we have Jill on sight now. Over to you Jill."

"Thank you Frank. We are here at Jurassic World where I am standing in front of the paddock that belongs to the infamous Indominus Rex let's see what all of the hype is about." Jill stated before the viewers watch the camera walk into the viewing room where there was a crowd of people watching through the glass.

"What? Is that a person in there?" Jill gasped in shock. "And what is he doing?" She asked the crowd as a black haired person slapped the fore paw of Josephine. "Is that a chess board? That lunatic is teaching the Indominus how to play chess? What do you think about this sir?" Jill asked a random spectator.

"This is nothing, you should have seen Oton teaching her checkers and go-fish." He excitedly answered.

"I see so this just goes to show just how smart dinosaurs can be. This would explain its massive popularity then. Back to you Frank." Jill said as the screen cut to the news room.

"Well that was certainly enlightening." Frank said with a chuckle. "In other news illegal drug manufacturing and smuggling has taken a drastic decline in recent months. This partly due to injured criminals turning themselves in to the authorities sighting that it was safer being incarcerated than free." Turning to his fellow anchor he quipped. "Well Maria you would think something is going on. Don't you agree?"

"I can't help but wonder what's going on, but the people that would know are very tight lipped." Maria replied.

"We'll never know at this ra-" Frank was interrupted when the TV was turned off.

"Luna would you know anything about that?" Owen asked turning to look at his girlfriend whom was sitting next to him on a sofa.

"I couldn't tell you, but on a related note I think we need a new suite for the MCU." Luna said looking off to the side innocently.

"It's ACU." Owen said with hooded eyes. "And what's wrong with the current accommodations?"

"In order to fit with the new recruits we have changed it to the Monster Containment Unit." Luna said crossing her arms. "And concerning the current accommodations, well they're a little crowded."

"Crowded? There's only Eight of y'all." Owen said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, well we might have gone a little overboard souvenir shopping on our last few trips to the mainland." Luna said looking sheepish.

Sighing Owen laid his head on the back of the sofa before asking. "Would you mind showing me a few of these souvenirs?"

"I would, honestly, but Grimlock and Roy are shoring up the tunnels so I think we should wait." Luna said looking away.

"Tunnels?" He asked looking at her incredulously.

"Yes, tunnels." Luna said looking back at him.

Roy burst into the room at that moment. "Luna, we have a problem."

Luna looked at him. "What happened?"

"Well, the pole we were using to brace the roof of the tunnel turned out to be a missile." Roy said breathlessly.

"And?" Luna asked getting worried.

"We might have armed it." Roy said poking his index fingers together.

"That's not good." Luna said leaping up and running out of the room.

"Roy what color is this missile?" Owen asked levelly.

"White?" Roy said looking at Owen.

"Oh-no." Owen stated his skin paling as he ran out the door following Luna.

"What does white mean?!" Roy yelled as he followed.

"It's a Tomahawk cruise missile that could level half the island depending upon where it is!" Owen yelled as Roy caught up to him.

Luna came upon Grimlock, who had the missile out of the room and a tool kit on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked as she slid to a halt.

"Don't worry, I saw them do this in a movie." Grimlock said removing the panel.

"Are you crazy?!" Luna shrieked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Grimlock asked clearing out his ear.

"No." Luna said kneeling on the floor next to him. "So what do we do?"

Grimlock looked at the wires. "I'm not sure."

"Missiles weren't part of my MO, so we need to think about this." Owen stated out of breath as he ran in.

"Are we going to die?" Luna asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Now let's be logical about this." Owen said freaking out a little bit before clearing his throat. "Now who of y'all has the farthest range fire?"

Luna got a look of contemplation. "Well Oton has the farthest with his blue laser breath, but he went to talk with Claire about something. And Grimlock's has rather dangerous side effects, Roy has no fire breath at all. So I do." turning to Owen she asked. "How far do we need?"

"How far is far?" Owen asked seriously.

"500 meters straight shot, give or take." Luna answered shrugging.

"Ok then Luna you need to carry the missile off the island and start its chain reaction." Owen stated. "You need to be under the water before the shockwave hits hopefully not knocking you out."

"All-right!" Luna said, picking up the missile and running outside.

Roy and Grimlock watched her leave.

"You think she'll make it?" Roy asked turning to Grimlock.

"I call dibs on the Deuce." Grimlock said turning to the room.

"Why would you get the deuce, it's your fault if she died." Roy said indignantly.

"Would you two mind telling me what exactly you're talking about?" Owen asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"Her Deuce and a half, she picked it up on one of our 'holidays' to the mainland." Grimlock said, "And after logging onto a website she decided to install a Cummins she found, making it a very desirable piece of equipment."

"I'm not talking about the truck." Owen said evenly putting a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "What exactly do you four get up to on your little holidays?"

"The 'souvenirs' ought to tell you that." Grimlock said nervously.

Roy opened the door. "It'll be easier to show you, stay close, we haven't stabilized all the tunnels yet."

Owen looked at the assorted paraphernalia that was stacked higher than the doors. "Guys, why is there military ordinance in here?"

"The original owners didn't need them anymore, and we couldn't just leave them there." Roy said proudly.

"Roy get yourself out there and make sure Luna gets back in one piece." Owen stated in a very restrained and controlled manner.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." Roy said as he turned to leave then froze as they felt an explosion. Roy looked at Grimlock before he ran out.

"I'm sure she made it." Grimlock said nonchalantly.

"Grimlock." Owen said dangerously.

"She essentially soloed a Teostra, one of the most explosive dragons in Midgard." Grimlock said indignantly.

"Shut up!" Owen yelled.

"What are you yelling about?" Luna asked as she came in soaked.

"Oh you're alright." Owen said rhetorically.

"I'm perfectly fine, I did essentially solo a Teostra after all." Luna said proudly.

"Told you so." Grimlock said smugly.

Owen responded by smacking him on the back of the head.

"What were y'all thinking, using my missile as a pole?!" Luna turned on Grimlock.

"I didn't know it was still active, and since when was it yours?" Grimlock asked getting upset.

"I dug it up, ergo it's mine." Luna stated.

"I'm confused here." Owen said watching the verbal tennis. "Like why is the ACU barracks full?"

"Well, on one of our 'holidays', after a particularly disturbing news report we might have stopped in Columbia for a little 'souvenir' shopping and these were generously donated to the MCU." Luna stated.

"I don't want to know." Owen said face palming.

"Good, cause we weren't going to say anything." Luna said smugly, twirling the end of her hair.

Roy came into the hallway with a mournful look on his face. "I'm sorry Owen, but I couldn't find any trace of Luna. May she rest in peace on that happy hunting ground in the sky."

"I think it's a little early to bury me yet." Luna said.

"Luna? You're alive?" Roy asked shocked.

"Last I checked." Luna said as she looked over her body. "At least I think I am. What are your thoughts?"

"You're alive!" Roy cried as he hugged her with tears streaming down his face. Pulling away he looked at her. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Fatalis are surprisingly sturdy. By the way I think Owen's getting jealous." Luna said looking over at Owen.

"Jealous really?" Owen asked incredulously.

"Of course you would be, but I guess you can keep hugging me if you want, Roy." Luna said smiling.

"Sorry." Roy said leaping away from her. "I was just so sure you'd died, I guess Owen was exaggerating about the power of a Tomahawk cruise missile."

"Yeah, like they exaggerated the strength of their anti-tank weapons." Luna said shrugging. "Their tanks are obviously weak, like everything else."

"I'll have you know that for people on this planet that would have leveled half of a small city or better." Owen said. "I would think you would remember by now."

"With you reminding me you'd think I would, wouldn't you?" Luna said. "And don't think you're getting off the hook Grimlock."

Grimlock froze from where he was trying to sneak down the hall.

"I think helping Oton for a week will do nicely." Luna said looking contemplative.

Grimlock's face paled, "Are you crazy, Oton gets scary, even you don't stick around when he starts experimenting."

Smiling evilly, Luna looked at him, "Which makes it the perfect punishment."

"You'll never take me alive." Grimlock said as he took off down the hall.

Luna threw a knife at Grimlock. Grimlock fell to the ground, rolled and hit the wall.

Luna looked at Roy, who flinched as he pointed at Grimlock, "He's the one who wanted to use the missile."

"Which is why you're only getting three days, because you should have stopped him." Luna said before holding up three more knives in her right hand. "Unless you want to try escaping as well."

Holding up his hands he shook his head.

"Good, pick up Grimlock and report to Oton. And I will be talking with Oton to make sure you served your time." Luna said glaring at him.

Roy nodded before he picked up Grimlock and left.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Owen asked.

"I was thinking about the rest of the island, they have to somewhat reflect on their actions. If I wasn't a Fatalis I might not have made it." Luna said with her arms crossed before looking at the opened door, "What do you say we take some of these toys out for a spin." Carefully pulling out a Ma-deuce she handed it to Owen.

"Been awhile since I've shot one of these." Owen stated.

"Well then you can show me how to use it." Luna said as she grabbed belts of ammo.

"Can do and those are the wrong ones, too small." Owen said walking over to an ammo can after opening it to check then reclosing it. "You want these."

"Really, hmm another major difference between our worlds." Luna said putting them back.

A little bit later Luna and Owen had set it up on the cliffs at the north side of the island. After showing how to operate it he loaded a belt and pointed her at the old boats they had set adrift for targets.

Luna looked at the Ma-deuce, walked up to it, looked it over, sat at the butt end, gripped the handles and pulled the trigger,

The Ma-deuce roared as it opened fire. Luna jumped causing the gun to move and releasing the trigger. The Ma-deuce ceased. Luna grinned as she pointed the gun back at the boats and opened fire.

"THIS! IS! AWESOME!" Luna cried as the Ma-deuce happily chewed through the old boats.

OOooOO


	3. Omake files 2

Indominus is Top Dog No More Omakes

Omake 3

A girl was running through the alleys within the city of LA in southern California after she escaped from her captors of three years.

"Get back here you little whore. You should be subservient to your masters." A deep voice called behind her spurring on faster. The girl ran into a wall she was sure hadn't been there before she looked behind her. "Who put a wall in the middle of the alley?"

"Normally after running into someone you're supposed to apologize." A man in what appeared to be red armor said as he reached out his hand.

The girl shrank back in fear, before hearing the footfalls of her pursuers caused her to scramble behind the red wall of muscle.

The man looked at her questioningly before facing the source of the footfalls. "Girls don't like it when you chase after them. At least that's what Claire said."

"Who are you to say what we should do with our property?" The leader asked as he drew a pistol from under his jacket. "I think that you should leave before you get hurt you cosplaying reject."

"I understand legal slavery hasn't been permitted for over 100 years, and as for who I am, stand and be amazed, for this man before you is none other than the Master Swordsman of Midguard, currently residing at Isle Nublar." the man said as he swung his sword around in an intricate dance ending with the sword held parallel to the ground as he knelt in front of them. "I am Grimlock."

The girl behind him sat enraptured in awe.

"Would you have us believe that you're part of the group that just showed up saving the island from total disaster?" The leader asked laughing before he aimed his gun at Grimlock. "Goodbye impostor." He stated as he shot Grimlock earning a scream from the girl behind Grimlock.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Grimlock asked as he sprinkled powder from his hand onto the ground his eyes blazing in anger. "I'm afraid you'll need a bigger gun, you know like a tank or battleship, yeah battleship might work."

The girl looked on in renewed awe that someone could actually get shot and not get injured.

"What are you?" The man asked in fear as he and his men backed away slowly.

"I am totally human though Claire and Wu say otherwise. Which is more than I can say for you scum." Grimlock said standing up, "I'm sorry but you're not leaving here." Turning to the girl he asked. "Could you please turn around? This will be a little messy."

At this the men bolted in fear. The girl couldn't move as she sat rooted to the spot.

"Sakura Slash!" Grimlock cried out as he spun, cutting down the men who tried to run and leaving gashes in the surrounding buildings. "I'm sorry you had to see that but I didn't feel like hunting them down in the city." Grimlock said as he walked back to the girl. "You know, I never asked you your name, did I?"

"Uh my name is Julia. I'm Seventeen." Julia answered automatically.

"Well Julia, you do know I didn't ask for your age." Grimlock said as he started to walk out of the alley before stopping, "On second thought, would you mind if I carried you? I don't want to cause unnecessary attention."

"No I don't mind." Julia answered her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Good," Grimlock said picking her up bridal style. "Hold on." he said as he leapt to the rooftops heading for the nearest police station.

Julia immediately latched onto Grimlock as he raced across the city.

Arriving at the police station he pushed open the automatic doors causing sparks to fly and setting off alarms.

The police arrived fully armed, ready for anything, except a man carrying a girl, a girl who'd been missing for three years.

"Oh come on, just cause I didn't take the job from this prefecture doesn't mean y'all have to be up in arms about it." Grimlock said annoyed.

"Job?" The Sergeant asked. "I don't recall asking for outside help?"

"Really? The mayor sure was grateful. I want the agreed upon reward wired to this account." Grimlock said as he handed the Sergeant a slip of paper before setting Julia down. "Well I must be off if I want to get the other 24 victims found before the end of the week." Walking out the door he gave a bow. "May we meet again, under better circumstances, perhaps over a nice steak." With that he took off for the rooftops.

Julia stood there watching as the red armored man disappeared over the buildings. "We'll meet again I'll make sure of it." She said with a glint in her eyes.

OOooOO

Omake 4

"Ok boys I need you to-." Owen started saying as he entered the ACU break room and saw the chair toppled over as if the trio had left in a hurry leaving the TV on. "Hey Luna where're the other three?!" He called.

"Aren't they watching T.V.?" Luna asked as she came into the room. "Is that them?" She asked looking as the T.V. gave a special news bulletin.

"Yep that'd be them." Owen answered with a look of resignation. "Any idea what they're doing in LA?"

"No ide- Is that Chuck Norris? I gotta go!" Luna stated as she bolted from the room.

"Yeah it's Chuck Norris. Yay." Owen cheered in an unmotivated fashion. "What's the big deal? He's a great actor and martial artist but that shouldn't send those four into a frenzy." He mumbled as he turned to watch the news report.

"Lao Shun Chuck, could you sign my sheath? It'll become my most prized possession, even more than my Medeus!" Grimlock said excitedly pulling the sheath off his back.

"You're certainly motivated." Chuck Norris stated as he looked at the pile of men that Grimlock was dragging behind him as they tried to stop him. "I must say though it been awhile since I've heard that name from somebody else."

"Oh but you're my inspiration. Like when you got bit by that Tidal Narjarella, and it died a painful death three days later." Oton said excitedly, "I have worked for years to get my poison immunity up to your level."

"Well that's an interesting thing to want to emulate." Chuck said laughing nervously. "It's been a few years since I've heard anything from Midgard."

"We actually just arrived three months ago. It was a major downer when you abruptly vanished on such an easy quest." Oton said.

"Everyone was so distraught that the day you disappeared was declared a holiday by the Guild." Roy added.

"Well I was good but not that good. At least not enough to warrant that kind adoration." Chuck stated.

"No! You definitely deserved a week long festival! You are the only one to solo a Lao Shun Lung after all!" Grimlock said excitedly.

"I will admit it was a difficult monster. How about we go to my hotel room so that we can talk?" Chuck prompting his guards to back off.

"That would be a great honor. All hail Lao Shun Chuck." The Trio bowed before Chuck Norris.

"Jeez, it's bad enough I have adoring fans because of acting now I find that some hunters have ended up here as well." Chuck said rubbing the side of his head as a headache came on.

"Well that would explain a thing or two." Owen mumbled as he turned off the TV.

OOooOO


	4. Omake files 3

Indominus is Top Dog No More Omakes

Omake 5

"What's up with this room?" A new recruit asked Claire pointing to a room with Grimlock's name on it. "Doesn't he have a room in the MCU?"

"That's for when Grimlock sheds" Claire said nonchalantly.

"Sheds? Humans shed all the time, what's so special bout this one?" The recruit asked confused.

"I forgot, you're new here." Claire said. "There's actually an interesting story behind that."

 _Flashback begin_

Claire looked up as the alarm went off.

"What's wrong! Is there a dinosaur loose!" She asked as Grimlock was herded by the other three hunters.

"Oh no, Grimlock here is just shedding." Roy said pointing to Grimlock.

"Shedding?" Claire asked questioningly.

"Yes, our little Grimlock is growing up." Luna said, as she pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Yes, we're so proud of him." Oton said with fake pride.

"I'm not that much younger than you!" Grimlock declared indignantly.

"Why are y'all setting off the alarm for a prank." Claire said starting to get angry.

"I assure you it's not a prank." Oton said matter-of-factly.

"It's not?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, unfortunately I might have forgotten about my dragon's trait and that's why the monsters are rampaging." Grimlock said sheepishly.

"Wait. What's going on?" Claire asked confused.

"When the Gore Magala sheds its scales, the dust causes creatures to rampage." Oton said patiently.

"Which is why we need a secure room so he won't adversely affect the populace." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Why can't he just stay as a human?" Claire asked.

"But flying as a dragon is fun! You can't take that away from me!" Grimlock cried in consternation.

"Besides which, there's all sort of factors in our transformations. You can't just forbid us from transforming and expect us to not transform, it doesn't work like that." Luna said shrugging.

"Well, we do have a room to quarantine dinosaurs that are ill." Claire said thoughtfully.

"We'll take it!" Luna cried latching onto that sentence in desperation. "Where is it?"

"It's this way." Claire said, leading the way.

"Yep, this will work." Grimlock said stepping into the room giving it a once over.

"Will he be alright?" Claire asked as the door closed.

"Sure, none of us have much of an appetite when we're shedding." Luna said.

"Oh, we thought y'all were sick or something." Claire said.

"No, I don't think we've ever gotten sick." Oton asked.

"So, will the dinosaurs be alright?" Claire asked.

"I'm not actually sure." Luna said uncertainly. "In our world, the blight has a high mortality rate."

"Okay." Claire said actually worried.

 _Flashback end_

"It's been a year since that happened." Claire said reminiscing.

"I see." The recruit said. "Wait, a year?"

"Yep." Claire said before realization dawned on her what exactly she said grabbing the newbie as the hunters ran by.

"Out of the way! Grimlock coming through!" Luna cried as they herded Grimlock into the room.

"Another crisis diverted." Luna said closing the door.

"Hello, Claire. How's it going?" Oton asked.

"Well enough, I was just showing the new recruit around." Claire said gesturing to the person.

"I'll take the fresh meat off your hands so y'all have some alone time." Luna said as she herded the person down the corridor.

"I'll go patrol the island or something." Roy said as he hurried after Luna.

Oton and Claire watched the two leave.

"So, dinner sound good?" Oton asked nervously.

"Yeah." Claire said breathily.

OOooOO

Omake 6

"Here we are the first people of the season to-..." The guide said as he and the people he was leading neared the peak. "What are you people doing here?" The guide asked a certain group of three men whom were sitting there in lawn chairs with short sleeves on.

"Sunbathing." Grimlock said like it was obvious.

"The beaches are starting to get crowded." Oton said.

"The ones in Hokkaido. Miami, Italy, and Okinawa have been crowded for weeks." Roy added.

"Can't imagine why though, the ocean still cold as all get out, even with it being June." Grimlock added.

"You know their appearance was rather odd for beach goers, they looked closer to paparazzi." Roy said contemplatively.

"Why would the paparazzi be there though? I didn't see any actors when we were there." Oton said.

"Maybe they were there for us?" Grimlock suggested questioningly before adding. "That could explain the paparazzi around the island."

"Nah, it couldn't be. The island's been popular since before we arrived." Oton said sensibly. "It's not like us being there could have changed it that much right?"

"Yeah... No." The other two said dismissively. 'Chug a mug of mead, and another mug of mead, and another mug of mead till you fall down. Chug a mug of mead, and another mug of mead, and another mug of mead -.' "Hello." Grimlock said answering the satellite phone after he dug it out of his bag.

"Seriously?" Oton asked deadpan.

"It's a catchy song." Grimlock whispered covering the mouth piece before he returned to the conversation. "Yeah, oh, okay. Wait! What?! I see, I'm sorry. We'll be there shortly. Love you, bye." Grimlock hung up the phone, then started quickly packing.

"Well? What's the call 'bout?" Oton asked expectantly.

"I missed my date, Julia was pissed." Grimlock said as he shouldered his pack, then added as an after thought. "Oh and Claire's in labor."

"Why didn't you open with that!" Oton exclaimed as he jumped up packing as well.

"It slipped my mind!" Grimlock cried before jumping off the edge.

"Get back here, you idiot! You know I can't fly!" Oton shouted as he jumped after him. A black dragon shot up, blowing snow as it flew with Oton held in it's hands.

"Guess I'll pack too." Roy said getting up. "A drink is lonely when you're drinking alone." With that he transformed before leaping after them.

"Well people shall we carry on?" The guide asked his followers most of whom had their phones out having taken pictures of what happened in front of them.

OOooOOooOO

We have no clue who owns the Skyrim song Nord Mead but it's not us.

What he said. Now fill out that enticing review box on your way out it's much appreciated.


End file.
